SuperStar
by NonUserNumber1
Summary: Max is in love with a Superstar, but has no chance with him. At all. But she loves him anyway. Not like he'll ever KNOW, but hey. Who cares, right? Definitely not HER... Songfic to the song SuperStar by Taylor Swift. Rated T becuase I did, no actually swearing or anything. Dedicated to carribeansoulforever, my epic author friend. THIS ONE'S FOR YOU, BUDDY! d;)


**Hey guys, it's NonUserNumber1, or Nun, as I was nicknamed by carribeansoulforever. This is my 2nd first fic, if that makes any sense. It probably doesn't, but oh well. This fic is dedicated to carribeansoulforever, as her awesomesaucetasticness INSPIRED me to write. **

**Can I just introduce my brother, DAMIEN!**

**Damien:... Hi...**

**Oh well, he's not very social. ANYWAYS, I'll stop talking...**

**Damien: Finally...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, Fang or SuperStar. They are owned by JP and Taylor Swift respectively. This is a songfic. No LIKE-Y, no READ-Y! We cool?**

* * *

**Max POV**

_This is wrong but  
I can't help but feel like  
There ain't nothing more out there.  
Misty morning comes again and I can't  
Help but wish I could see your face _

I rolled out of bed on the chilly Wednesday morning. It was half term, and on any other day, I would've rolled over and gone straight back to sleep. But this wasn't any other day. Today was THE DAY. The day I had waited for a while.

_And I knew from the first note played I'd be breaking all my rules to see you  
You smile that beautiful smile  
And all the girls in the front row scream your name _

I was among all the preppy girls and the loners, all of us who never would ever usually be in the same place, for this one moment, For this one person. Everyone was screaming and shouting.

"Marry me!" "I love you" "I wanna have your babies!"

Okay, maybe not as extreme as the last one, but you get my point.

_So dim that spotlight, tell me things like  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl  
Who's desperately in love with you  
Give me a photograph to hang on my wall  
Superstar _

Yeah, I knew he'd never notice me among the thousand odd girls there. And yeah, I knew that none of these songs he was singing were for me. But as his voice carried the lyrics towards me, I let myself believe, just for one second, that he was singing to me. That every word he sang was directed to me. They weren't, of course, but you can't blame a girl for pretending.

_Good morning loneliness  
Comes around when I'm not dreaming about you  
When my world wakes up today you'll be in another town  
And I knew when I saw your face I'd be  
Counting down the ways to see you  
And you smile that beautiful smile  
And all the girls in the front row scream your name _

When I woke up the next day, I went onto my laptop, to see where he'd gone. He had gone to the next town over, Peterborough. I reminisced about how amazing the concert had been, to see him in real life, to hear the music no more that 2 meters away from me. It had been, hands down, the best experience in my life.

_So dim that spotlight, tell me things like  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl  
Who's desperately in love with you  
Give me a photograph to hang on my wall  
Superstar_

My friends thought I was crazy, falling in love with a _Super Star_. It was just _asking_ for heart-break. I let them believe that I had gotten over him. "Trust me guys, I don't love him anymore than you do. That part of my life has ended, believe me." But it never ended, not at all. If anything, I had just loved him more. But no one could know. My friends already thought I was mental, no need to give them more evidence.

_You played in bars, you play guitar  
And I'm invisible and everyone knows who you are  
And you'll never see, you sing me to sleep  
Every night from the radio_

I knew everything there was to know about Fang Novae. He had started his career by playing in bars and pubs, getting exposure. He sang and played the guitar, until one day, he was scouted by an agent from SuperStar Records, Jeb Batchelder. From that point on, he went around the world making girls fall in love with him. Just like I had. Everyone who had access to a high school or the internet knew who he was. And me? I was a nobody, except to my friends maybe. But that didn't matter to me, not at all. I still followed him wherever he went, and fell asleep listening to his sweet voice.

_So dim that spotlight, tell me things like  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl  
Who's desperately in love with you  
Give me a photograph to hang on my wall  
Superstar  
Sweet, sweet superstar  
Superstar_

He was a superstar, and I loved him. He'd never know, but that didn't matter. It wasn't like I had a chance anyway. Just another wide-eyed girl desperately in love with Fang Novae. And as I fell asleep that night, I knew that was all I'd ever be.

* * *

**Okay, that was supposed to be really happy and slightly sad. Was not supposed to be that sad. Oh well, stuff happens. What did you think? I liked it. **

**Damien: Not like what you thought counts, since you wrote it.**

**So RUDE, Damien. But he does have a point. So now, I wanna know what YOU thought. Please? d:) -That is my very own smiley-dude-with-a-hat-on. I quite like it, to be honest**

**Damien: Once again, you created it, so your opinion is worth nothing.**

**Why are you so MEAN?! d:'( Oh wells, review if ya like it, review if ya hate it, review if ya think I'm a weirdo...**

**Damien: That's one way to get loads of reviews. Everyone knows you're weird. **

**:'[ STOP BEING MEAN! **

**-Nun has left to go have an angry fit. Please excuse her-**

**Damien: Ah, peace at last. Review please, and maybe Nun will come back. *Pause* ...Or not...**


End file.
